Bittersweet
by webbswoman
Summary: Some drabbles depicting different moments in Danny and Rusty's lifetimes. Some of them are slash. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Oceans, no matter how much I like to dream.**

_One_

The bullet hit's its target. Its target falls to the ground, writhing in agony as the pain courses through his body. The assassin watches with interest as the targets companion drops to his knees beside the injured man. Injured. The assassin thinks about the orders he was given, shoot to hurt, not to kill or maim. The two men are talking to one another; both faces twisted, one in concern, one in agony. The sound of sirens fills the air and the assassin knows he must leave soon. But he looks once more, and he wonders about the two men.

_Two_

Saul knows Rusty well. He's known him since Rusty was seventeen years old, young and impressionable. Over the years he's watched him grow. Saul introduced Rusty to Danny; it was the best thing that Saul has ever done. After that Rusty stopped telling him things. But Saul watched him; he saw the way Rusty felt more comfortable around Danny than anyone else, the way Rusty smiled when Danny was around. Saul didn't know exactly how to define Rusty and Danny. Some people thought they were brothers, others thought they were lovers. Sometimes Saul thinks its better that he doesn't know.

_Three_

The first thing Rusty notices about Danny is that he is constantly alert; his eyes move around the bar, taking in the people and the exits- just in case. The second thing Rusty notices is Danny's suit; way too expensive, stylish yet understated. The first thing Danny notices about Rusty is his bright green shirt – he makes a mental note to himself to get rid of it later. And then Rusty smiles and Danny is surprised to realise that he can't pick out the details anymore. Because all he sees is sunshine and happiness and everything suddenly fits into place.

_Four_

The whisky burns his throat. Reuben had told him that it would make him feel numb, but it doesn't. He can still feel the pain of separation, can still hear the verdict being read out, can still see the stony mask on Danny's face that had refused to disappear, even for a second. Four years is a long time, he isn't sure he can cope that long without Danny, doesn't want to have to find out. His gaze flickers to the picture above the mantelpiece, the first thing that he and Danny had ever stolen. The tears begin to fall.

_Five_

Prison is dull, grey and suffocating. He's only served a year, but it's felt like twenty. Danny knows that that's the point; it's supposed to be a punishment. It's not so much the captivity that's bad for Danny – although he's not particularly fond of it. It's the separation from Rusty that's the punishment. And everywhere Danny looks he is reminded of Rusty, because Rusty is everything that the prison and its occupants aren't. Rusty is bright and vibrant; he always makes Danny feel better and he always knows what Danny is thinking. Four years without Rusty is way too long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favourited the last chapter. Here are some more drabbles.**

_One_

Rusty has never been to prison before now; so he only knows what people, mainly Danny, have told him. He walks along the cold, taupe corridor, looks down at the grey jumpsuit and cringes. They reach the recreation room and Rusty looks around at his fellow inmates. Rusty swears as he realises that he doesn't know any of them; there's no-one inside that can help him out. The prison guard shoves him towards a cell; his home for the next five months. Later, during lock down, the claustrophobia hits him. Rusty takes a deep breath, and thinks desperately of Danny.

_Two_

Danny's known Saul for years – which is why he goes to visit him at least once every month. He knows that Saul doesn't have a son, so he is surprised when a teenager answers the door and lets him in. Over the next hour Danny watches the kid talk animatedly with Saul about a job. He is intrigued by the way the teenager is constantly eating; chocolate, a tootsie pop and a hotdog all find their way into the kid's mouth in the space of twenty minutes. Rusty soon becomes a fixture in Danny's life, but Danny never stops watching.

_Three_

Tess leaves Danny at ten in the morning. Rusty is at Danny's side by noon. He waits patiently as Danny goes through half a bottle of whisky and watches an hour's worth of Oprah. Then Danny begins to get philosophical; he talks about life, and how he's going to start living each day like it's his last. Rusty agrees wholeheartedly and shows Danny this by leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. Two phone calls to friends, three Hershey bars and an episode of Happy Day's later, Danny and Rusty have finally agreed that they are officially an item.

_Four_

Rusty often wonders what his life would be like if he hadn't met Danny; whether he would still be stuck in his brother's gang, or if he would be in prison. Sometimes he wonders whether he would even be alive. Rusty also wonders what Danny's life would be like, but he can't see Danny any other way and this scares Rusty. Because he lives in fear of Danny realising that he doesn't really need him, he pictures Danny walking away. Rusty doesn't need to wonder what he would do then; he knows that he wouldn't be able to go on.

_Five_

Danny knows that he asks way too much of Rusty. He expects him to be there when he's needed, and stay away when he isn't. He goes to Rusty when he has a problem, or when Tess has kicked him out. Rusty always comforts him, they spend a few weeks together and Danny promises that this time it's forever. Then Tess calls. And Danny leaves. Rusty never complains, even though Danny hurts him every time. For this, Danny is grateful, because even though he knows that Rusty is everything he needs he can't help but want just a little more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a few more drabbles. Think these are the last ones for now. I really hope that people are enjoying these.**

_One_

Tess had known; from the moment Danny returned from the Bank job. So she had made the most of the time that they had left. Then she had stood back and watched as Danny realised, and as he got together with the person that he really needed. She had signed the divorce papers, and walked out of Danny's life for good. But no matter how far away she moved she couldn't stop thinking about him. She wants to forget the way that Danny had looked at Rusty; it had been full of love and admiration. The memory haunts her forever.

_Two_

Linus stands in the graveyard, a stray tear making its way down his face. He stares at the grave that marks the place where they are buried. He'd been in the middle of a job when he had heard the news; a strike had left him stuck in France while the funeral had taken place. Now the news was finally sinking in. They were dead, killed in the middle of a job by an angry mark. Linus kneels down and gently runs his fingers over the inscription; which is simple, but true. _'Danny and Rusty, together till the very end.'_

_Three_

Isabel makes no secret of the fact that she dislikes Danny. She hates the way Danny messes Tess around, she hates the arrogant, self-important attitude, but most of all she hates the hold he has over Rusty. Tess had warned her about it, but she'd assumed that once Rusty had her he wouldn't need Danny. Which is why she gets angry every time Rusty disappears, because she knows he is with him. She tells herself that it doesn't matter, but it does. She knows that in the end, Rusty will always choose Danny, because Danny's the North to Rusty's South.

_Four_

Rusty grew up getting shoved from pillar to post by rich relatives. Some of them ignored him, some of them beat him, and some sent him away to boarding school. Girls came and went, all of them saying they loved him, and then hurting him when they got bored. There had been a few men as well; who had told him it was forever, but had changed their minds as soon as they had seen the scars. Rusty had begun to think that he would never be loved, had wondered whether love actually existed. Then he had met Danny Ocean.

_Five_

Danny knows that not many things are guaranteed in life. He is fully aware that there might not be a tomorrow for him; after all, death is inevitable. He also knows that Tess won't always be there; one day she'll get sick of waiting, he can't really be sure, but he knows Tess well enough to make a pretty good guess. Danny doesn't know what the weather will be like in two days time, or who will be number one in the charts. But there is one think he knows for sure. Rusty will always be there, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

_One_

He does it for the adrenaline that he gets when the heist is finished. He can never quite get the same buzz doing anything else. He doesn't really need the money anymore; he has more than enough to live comfortably. But he keeps on doing jobs because they make him feel needed. The best thing about the jobs is that they give him an excuse to see Danny. Danny gives him the best buzz of all, he makes Rusty feel truly alive. Every time he does a job he risks everything, but it's worth every second; because it's with Danny.

_Two_

The hotel is stylish and popular. The décor is tasteful, and it reflects its owner perfectly. Rusty went into hotels for a reason: the contacts. They come in very handy for his more secretive business. He had been surprised to find that he enjoyed the hotel business. Now, he watches as the hotel judge devours the chefs latest pudding; a luscious chocolate dish with lashings of cream and caramel. Rusty's stomach begins to rumble at the thought of it. The judge sits back, a dreamy smile on his face, and Rusty grins. His hotel has just won yet another award.

_Three_

When Danny's with Tess he pretends. He pretends to be happy; he pretends to be 'normal', because it's expected of him. When Danny's with a mark he pretends to be someone else, sometimes he bases his part on somebody he knows, because that's quite fun to do. When Danny's with Linus he pretends that he knows it all, because he doesn't want to ruin the hero image that Bobby's kid seems to have in his mind. When Danny's in a crowd he pretends that he's a good citizen, not a pickpocket. When Danny's with Rusty he doesn't have to pretend.

_Four_

The waitress watches the two men curiously. The blond stands up casually and heads over to the jukebox. On his way he plucks a quarter out of the other's outstretched hand. Soft jazz music fills the room and the dark haired man smiles appreciatively. Blondie returns, and reaches across the table to pinch some of his companion's fries. Then he begins to draw on a napkin. Five minutes later, and the men are sitting side by side, pouring over the sketch. After a while the men leave, taking the napkin, the music and the intriguing air of mystery with them.

_Five_

The words that Danny whispers in his ear are not needed, though Rusty knows that he means them. The unspoken promises are nice, but he would never dream of asking for them. The soft kisses that linger on his lips make him unable to speak. The passionate hands all over his skin leave him feel hot, helpless and needing more. Danny is generous when he makes love, and Rusty is fully aware that Danny needs it just as much as he does. Rusty always feels safest when he's being held in Danny's arms, because that's how it's supposed to be.


	5. Chapter 5

_One_

The hospital room is cold and sterile. The machines beep and Danny is reminded that they are the only things between Rusty and death. He clasps Rusty's hand in his own and wills him to wake up. And then he feels it; a slight twitch of the hand, and he is filled with hope. Finally, five days later, Rusty wakes up. Danny watches as he opens his eyes, and smiles when Rusty reaches for him. He realises how lucky he's been, and how close he came to losing Rusty. And he vows never to let anyone hurt Rusty, never again.

_Two_

Danny has been in prison for exactly four months, and it's finally beginning to sink in for Rusty. He tried to kid himself that Danny would show up at his door; a bottle of Scotch in one hand, a pack of cards in the other. But he knows that isn't going to happen. Sometimes Rusty finds himself standing outside of the prison, and he has no idea how he got there. But he knows that Danny wants him to stay away, and he knows why-which makes it even harder. So he goes home and he sends another box of cookies.

_Three_

Basher has always been one for displays: affection, performances and especially explosions. Which is why he likes to watch Danny and Rusty. Over the years he's noticed lots of things. Like the way Rusty always knows what Danny's feeling, even when Danny's not sure himself. And the way Danny carries around snacks for Rusty, and always knows when he's hungry. Basher's also noticed the lingering hands, the need to touch, and he's wondered about them. He's seen the way Danny pulls Rusty from his nightmares, the way Rusty makes Danny laugh. Basher has been extremely lucky to witness their unique love.

_Four_

Danny sits amongst the celebrities who have turned to Rusty for card tips, and wonders if any of them know what Rusty really does for a living. The scotch in his hand tastes of the forbidden, and of Rusty. Danny is petrified; what if Rusty has changed, what if he has given up the game for good, what if he no longer wants to know him. And then Rusty walks in, confident as ever. But his steps falter when he notices Danny, and for a brief moment his face lights up. And Danny knows that his insecurities have been stupid.

_Five_

Danny can't help but feel protective of Rusty. Because he remembers only too well the abusive relationship that he had found him in. He sees the nervous, scared teenager that Rusty had once been; the images visit him in his nightmares every night. Every time Rusty meets someone new Danny is terrified that history will repeat itself. And he can't help wishing that he could give Rusty what he needs. Because then Rusty would never get hurt again, and he would never have to pick up the pieces. He isn't sure if he can handle seeing Rusty broken; not again.


	6. Chapter 6

_One_

Basher is good for Rusty. Whilst Danny is in jail the cockney looks out for Rusty. They meet up every so often and sooner or later they end up in bed. Rusty can't help but be attracted to the explosives expert. He enjoys their time together, enjoys the long, meaningful conversations. Sometimes he wonders why they don't make it official, why they don't become serious. After all, going out with Basher would be the logical, safe thing to do, well, as safe as an explosives man can be. And then it suddenly dawns on him, Basher could never be Danny.

_Two_

To Danny, his life is a dance. It is exhilarating, fast and it sometimes wears him out. Sometimes he can easily go with the flow, other times the beat gets too much for him and he has to take a break. He understands that without certain elements the dance would be boring. He knows that if life had no volume then there would be nothing worthwhile to listen to. He knows that if there was no rhythm then he wouldn't have any idea how to move. And he knows that if there was no Rusty Ryan, the dance wouldn't exist.

_Three_

Rusty likes to watch Danny sleep. Most of the time it makes him feel peaceful. But every so often he watches as Danny has a nightmare. He knows from experience that it's hard to wake him, which means that he has to listen as Danny cries for help. Rusty knows what's causing the nightmares; he forced it out of Danny long ago. When he manages to wake Danny up it gets even worse. Because he hates to see Danny so vulnerable, hates the way Danny leans on him, because Danny _never _leans. And he hates pretending that it never happened.

_Four_

Sometimes Danny wishes that he could go back in time to when he met Tess. If he could, then he would have walked away from her forever. Because he knows that he broke Rusty's heart, and he knows that Rusty is the one that he really needs. Instead, Danny goes through each day pretending to be someone that he isn't, and wishing that he and Rusty could be more than friends. But he can't go back in time, and he and Rusty both know it. But, when they're alone, they pretend. Danny wishes that they could go on pretending forever.

_Five_

The screams echo around the warehouse. Danny flinches as Rusty is hit again and again. Rusty had given up trying not to react long ago. Danny hasn't been touched yet, but he is hurting just as much as Rusty. The screams stop, and Danny catches Rusty's eye, and he knows what he has to do. Shouting out, he jumps up, makes a run for it. He has to get the attention away from Rusty, no matter what. And then there's a gun shot, and a body hits the floor. He turns, sees who has fallen, and then Danny's world ends.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I'm not totally sure about some of these ones, so I hope they work. **

_One_

Danny knows that Rusty is scared of being alone. He knows that Rusty dances when he thinks there's no-one around. He's seen things about Rusty that no-one else would ever see. Like the way he looks at the person that he loves. He knows Rusty's favourite flavour of ice cream, and he knows his favourite driving song. There are some things he doesn't know about Rusty. He doesn't know that Rusty hates it when he smokes a cigar. He doesn't know that Rusty calls Tess every week to check up on him. He doesn't know just how much Rusty cares.

_Two_

Rusty hasn't seen his parents in years. The last time he saw his mum was the day she was sentenced to ten years in a maximum security prison, he was 9 years old. The day he last saw his father was the day that he had been thrust towards Worley at the tender age of 11. He had pretended not to notice the money changing hands. It hadn't bothered him in a long while. Then he had seen the way Bobby and Linus were together, the way Molly looked at her son. And he had realised that some parents cared.

_Three_

The courtroom is silent. Rusty glances sideways and is pleased to see that everybody has turned up. The only person missing is Tess, but Rusty hadn't been expecting her, Danny has already explained everything. Danny stands facing the judge and the jury, a neutral expression on his face, although Rusty could plainly see the amusement there. The prosecutors had flopped; everyone in the room knew it. But Rusty didn't care; there was still a chance that the jury would reach the wrong verdict, or the right one depending on perspective. Linus' watch ticks, Rusty's heart beats, the verdict is announced.

_Four_

Rusty looked on with amusement as Danny's expression went from mildly confused to totally lost. He didn't intervene when Livingston shoved some cables at Danny and asked him to sort 'it' out. For the next ten minutes he watched Danny struggle to understand the simple instructions that Livingston had shoved at him. It was only when Danny looked at him with a look of pure desperation that Rusty got involved. Later, lying in bed, Rusty reflected that although Danny wasn't much good with technology, he was great when it came to the things that mattered. Then Danny stopped the thinking.

_Five_

Linus looked around the empty room nervously. Rusty had told him just to let himself in and wait for someone to arrive, but that didn't make him feel any more comfortable. He'd been to Rusty's before, but he'd never had the chance to have a look around. He'd always been an opportunist. Everywhere Linus looked there was evidence of chocolate, sweets and crisps; that had been expected. What hadn't been expected was the photo in the bedroom. In it, Danny and Rusty stood facing each other, and Linus finally saw what he's been missing all along: the look of love.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been a while since I've updated this. Was unsure about a few of these, but I think they've turned out okay. **

**Unfortunately, I still don't own anything to do with the Oceans franchise.**

_One_

The casino's noisy and smoky, and if Rusty has to listen to the man in the purple suit talk about his messy divorce one more time he's going to crack. Usually, he would be showing off his card skills, chatting up the ladies, having a good time. But all he can think about is the two heavies and the look in their eyes when they had hauled Danny off. All he can think about is the guns that had been in their holsters, and the way their fingers had dug into Danny's arm. This time Danny might not come back.

_Two_

Danny stands in the doorway and watches Rusty. He's only known the kid for a matter of months, but he already loves him. Rusty downs yet another whisky, and Danny makes a mental note to deal with that later. It doesn't take long for the tears to come, and instantly he's at Rusty's side. And the expected embarrassment and awkwardness isn't there. But there is desperation and vulnerability and trust. The fingernails digging into his arm don't matter, because they're nothing compared to the pain that Rusty's going through. And Danny wishes that he could take all the pain away.

_Three_

Danny has never had a real Christmas, until his first Christmas with Rusty. Of course there are the usual carols, the decorating of the tree, and the long, slow kisses under the mistletoe. But Christmas with Rusty is more. All of a sudden there's warmth and love and truth. And the presents mean something because Danny knows that Rusty's really tried to get him something special. And it takes Danny a while to realise that it's Rusty's first proper Christmas too, and that makes it even more special, because they're sharing it, and Christmas will never be the same again.

_Four_

They never say goodbye. There's always an exchange full of witty remarks and hidden meanings, but never a goodbye. Sometimes, when they're alone again, they wish that they'd said more, just in case. Still, they refuse to say the word, because if they say it, then that would be admitting that they might never see each other again. And neither one of them wants to think about that possibility. Because the idea of being split up is unbearable, and both of them imagine what it would be like to be totally alone, and it scares the hell out of them.

_Five_

The first time Danny visits Rusty's house he gets a surprise. Because he had been expecting noise and laughter in love. Instead he is greeted by deafening silence and unhappiness. The most shocking thing is the change in Rusty; suddenly he's reserved and he's talking about politics and all of the other subjects that he hates. Danny doesn't miss the way Rusty flinches when his father moves towards him, or the way his mother looks at him when he reaches for his second helping of desert. And all of a sudden, a lot of things make a lot of sense.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's a while since I've updated, so sorry for that. The observant ones among you will realise that four is a continuation of a previous drabble and one-shot. There will be a sequel to that one-shot up as soon as possible. Thanks, as always, for reading and reviewing.**

_One_

The moment Danny introduces him to Rusty Saul knows. He sees the way that Danny smiles at Rusty, the way he accepts the teasing comments, and he knows. It's not often that Saul witnesses something really special, but he knows special when he sees it. The job runs smoothly, Danny operates with confidence and grace, and Rusty watches Danny's back. Saul sees the smile in Danny's eyes when Rusty talks his way into the VIP area of the Casino. He notices every little touch, the way they reach for each other. And he knows that their friendship is real.

_Two_

When Linus thinks of Rusty he thinks of laughter, Rusty has different laughs. There's the laugh when he realises he's been tricked, the laugh when he's tricking someone else. He's got a laugh for when he's teasing Linus, and a nervous one for when he's really in trouble, and knows it. And there's one more, Linus doesn't hear it very often, only when Rusty laughs at Danny. It's full of love, teasing and just a little bit of cheekiness. It's when Rusty looks his happiest. Linus doesn't hear it very often, but it's the one he looks forward to the most.

_Three_

When Rusty was growing up he wished for a brother, someone who would look out for him, someone he could look out for. He spent long, lonely hours imagining the rough and tumble games that they would have played together. He grew up without any closeness to his family, and eventually surmised that love must only exist in movies. His teenage years were spent drifting between different friendship groups, trying to impress his father and trying to establish a name for himself. And then he met Danny Ocean, and he realised that maybe he could have a brother after all.

_Four _

The whisky tastes of the forbidden, and he knows he shouldn't be drinking it. Danny's not said anything, but he disapproves. He takes another sip and the liquid slides easily down his throat, he tries not to think about what Danny will say when he finds out. The fight with his mom replays in his head again and again. So he keeps drinking, trying to numb the pain. The guilt is terrible, because he knows about Danny's past, knows that Danny will still stand by him. But he can't bring himself to stop and he can't allow himself to think.

_Five_

Danny likes to look at the big picture, which is why he finds the idea of Tess so appealing. Rusty believes that the details matter, which is why he sees problems straight away. Danny is a thief, Tess abides by the law, Danny is fun and exciting, Tess is dull and predictable. Rusty knows that Tess and Danny will never work, and he knows that eventually, Danny will some back to him. He only wishes that it would happen quicker, because he's not sure if he can survive on his own much longer, and he doesn't want to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, haven't updated this in a while. Happy New Year everyone!**

_One_

Another city, another house, another fresh start. Rusty sighed, then looked up to see his parents walking down the path, holding hands as they conversed with each other. They'd finished carrying the last of the boxes in an hour ago, and had set out to introduce themselves to the neighbourhood. Rusty didn't see the point; they'd only be moving again in six months or so. He cursed; his parents had brought company, and company had someone about his age with them. Rusty moved away from the window and prepared himself for starting a friendship that was never going to last.

_Two_

The clock on the wall of the motel room ticked, reminding Danny that they didn't have much time left. He turned in the bed to watch him, to take in the sight of his face. A smile crept onto Rusty's face, and the blond moved closer to him; aware, even in his sleep, how much Danny needed the contact. Danny glanced up at the clock, watching as another minute passed, thinking about the past weekend, wishing that he didn't have to leave. Another glance and it was time to leave. Time to leave one life behind and go to another.

_Three_

Danny knew where he was heading the moment Tess threw him out. The whiskey, movies and comforting words were waiting for him. He sat, a glass pressed to his forehead, and he could feel Rusty's eyes on him. Eyes full of worry, understanding and love. There was no need for words. He turned, and blue eyes captured his own. They held him there for a long time, offering support and sympathy. Then they became playful. Lips covered his own; soft, gentle, needy hands were cupped his face. Rusty pulled back, asking permission. Danny never could say no to those eyes.

_Four_

The con was a simple one, one that they should have pulled off easily. But they didn't. Two gunshots, a lot of worry and five days in hospital later, Tess watches them. They're almost the same as ever; confident, close, full of jokes. But Tess can see subtle differences. She sees the way Rusty grips Danny's arm just a little too tightly, the way Danny lightly brushes his hand over Rusty's forehead. Later, when they don't know she's watching, she sees Danny lean over and kiss his best friend. And she tries to understand that that's just Danny and Rusty.

_Five_

Laughter fills the air and Rusty turns just in time to see Danny open Saul's present. Danny shakes his head at him, so Rusty resigns himself to waiting. A few minutes later, strong hands wrap themselves around his waist and he leans into the touch. Danny whispers playfully into his ear, and he glances up at the clock: one minute to midnight. The hands spin him around and he closes his eyes, as requested. The countdown in his head seems to last forever, people continue to talk and Rusty waits for the tell tale silence. Then, finally, the clock chimes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to ParisAmy and Jusmine for their reviews, not just for the last chapter, but for all of them. It's always good to know that people like my writing. The extra something at the end is for the both of you. **

_One_

Rusty felt the accusing glare from across the room. He turned to see Tess, as he had known he would, on Danny's arm. Rusty grinned at Danny, laughing when he saw the way Tess hung on a little tighter. They approached him; Tess reluctant, Danny jubilant. Rusty turned away from a conversation about the pros and cons of modern art and began to talk about their latest con. All the while, Tess burned holes in his back with her eyes. But Rusty wasn't going to act sorry; he wasn't going to pretend that he wasn't Danny's friend, not for her.

_Two_

Isabel kisses Rusty's cheek; Danny scowls, then reminds himself that it shouldn't matter. Rusty is happy, he has who he wants. He's made his choice, he's chosen Tess. Rusty is perfectly within his rights to move on with this life. Rusty has waited long enough for him, it isn't right to expect him to wait any longer. Danny grabs Tess and makes his excuses. He really tries not to see the hurt look in Rusty's eyes; it's been a while since they've seen each other. He avoids telling him how much he cares. After all, why should he love him?

_Three_

The party is in full swing; Linus' birthday is a hit, and Bobby can't help but think about the past. In one corner of the room, Livingston introduces his wife to Saul. In another, Virgil and Turk are managing to hold a civil conversation. The poker game is in full swing, and as far as Bobby can see, Linus is winning, for once. He glances over at the photo of Molly, and wishes that she could be with them. The doorbell rings, Linus jumps up to answer it. Danny and Rusty stand in the doorway, together. Some things never change.

_Four_

The house is empty, Tess is gone. Danny thinks about flowers that he should have given her, romantic dinners that they should have shared. A part of him thinks that if he hadn't been so selfish, maybe she would have stayed. She'd told him he needed to change, but he hadn't listened. Maybe is he had, she wouldn't be gone. The door clicks closed behind him, he doesn't need to turn to know who's there. Maybe he should have made her laugh more, but as Rusty places a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder, he can't bring himself to care.

_Five_

Rusty Ryan. The name sounded perfect as it rolled off her lips. Lying stretched out lazily on the bed; he looked like a modern day miracle. He smirked slightly in his sleep, and the regret consumed her. Rusty would never settle down in one place with her; there was only one special person that he would do that for. She couldn't compete with Danny Ocean; the man who looked after Rusty's heart. Taking one last look, she closed the door behind her, fighting the urge to go back inside. Instead, she thought of his happiness, and turned and walked away.

_Six_

Rusty cautiously opened one eye, and then the other. The room was unfamiliar in a familiar kind if way, which probably meant a motel. He could feel a warm body pressed up against his, gentle snoring filled the air and he felt something which confirmed the fact that his bed partner was male. He turned, vaguely recognising the face, vividly remembering the night together and the promises made. His fingers rubbed at his lips as he tried to recall the man's name, he was almost positive that he'd found it out. Something fought its way into his mind. Right. Danny.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. Here's the next set of drabbles, I was planning on adding a few more for this chapter but I'll use the ideas for the next set instead.**

_One_

It was fun while it lasted, of that Rusty is sure. There had been love and companionship and long nights talking about anything, everything. And there had been nights when no words were needed. But a part of him had always known that it couldn't last forever. Danny is leaving. Sure, they would still be friends – best friends – but the place at Danny's side, where he had once stood would be another's. It hurts, a lot, to know that he was replaceable. But he'll still smile and wish Danny well because it's his own fault for allowing himself to love.

_Two_

Danny opened the door, stopped, and stared. The floor was littered with books, crumpled up pieces of last weeks paper were everywhere. Several empty boxes of various types of junk food were stacked up in one corner. The curtains were pulled shut, even though it was the brightest day they'd had in weeks, and all of the lights were on. Various strangers sat on the furniture, some of them missing items of clothing. And in the middle of it all was Rusty, apparently oblivious to the feathered hat on his head, looking at him in the way that guaranteed trouble.

_Three_

Five minutes. Five minutes and her whole world had changed forever. They'd gathered at Danny's new place, a year after Tess' death, Rusty had wanted to keep him distracted. She almost laughed at the irony. Five minutes, that's how long it had taken her to nip down to the shop and get back again. She'd stopped at the door to speak to Frank, walked out into the back yard, and froze. One year, five minutes, and a kiss. A long, slow passionate kiss between two men who were supposed to be 'just best friends.' And there was no going back.

_Four_

There had never been a need for words until now. In the past a gentle hand on the small of the back, a smirk, a fierce, demanding kiss, was all that had been needed. But now, now was different. Now he had to tell him exactly how he felt, because there had been doubt in those blue eyes. Doubt that shouldn't have been there, because the silence should have been enough, it had always been enough before. So, tonight he's going to talk, really talk, honestly and openly to him, and make sure he knows how much he is loved.

_Five_

Rusty picked up the pace, his feet pounding on the ground as he ran with everything he had. He only just registered the angry shouts that rang out behind him and tried to make sure he avoided banging into people. He could smell the smoke, could hear the screams. He ducked under the blue tape. Someone, probably a police officer, tried to hold him back, but he struggled and got away. The he stopped. The building was no longer a building. It was a raging inferno. There was no way anyone could have made it out alive. Not even Danny.

_Six_

For years, they skirt around the subject. Rusty knows what Danny wants, but he won't give it to him. He can't trust himself not to fall too hard. Then he arrives home to candles and chocolate dessert and a game of poker. Danny had always been good at seduction; Rusty had always pretended he was immune. But, as Danny deals he brushed his hand against Rusty's, as they play he gazes at the blond, amusement in his eyes. Tess is no longer part of their lives, they have nothing to be guilty about, so Rusty can't help himself. He folds.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, it;s a while since I've updated this. All my exams are over now so I'm getting back into writing again. Hope you all enjoy these. **

_One_

Rusty knows all about Danny's scars. He can identify them, categorise them all by event, pain and date. From the knife mark on Danny's arm to the cigarette burn on his chest, Rusty's been with him all the way.

Danny prides himself on knowing all of Rusty's too. But there's some new ones; a burn on his back, a small, neat incision just below his blond hairline. Anger creeps its way into his mind, first at Rusty for not telling him, then at himself for not being there. Then at the ones who hurt Rusty. They're the ones who'll pay.

_Two_

The noise of the thunder woke him and, as he turned over to get more comfortable, he saw him. He'd always thought Rusty wasn't afraid of anything. Now, he realised he was wrong. Pale and wide eyed, Rusty was sat up in bed trying to keep as still as possible. Wordlessly, Danny stood up and closed the distance between them.

Rusty moved closer, relaxing a little, knowing that, tomorrow, no words would be said and he could go on pretending to be fearless. He managed to sleep that night, for the first time during a thunderstorm. Because he was safe.

_Three_

It started slowly, with not so hidden looks with hidden meanings. No-one suspected anything because the looks had always been there. Then it was touches, a hand on an arm for a little longer than it would have been before. No-one guessed because they'd always been clingy with each other. Then it got bigger. The pretend holidays became real holidays, not covers for jobs. They spent their time in hotel rooms, where they didn't have to hide. Eventually, things had to change again. So it seemed natural to them when they kissed, long and passionately, at the Caldwell's anniversary party.

_Four_

Rusty doesn't have to ask to know that something's up; Danny hasn't even taken the time to make sure his shirt looks just a little crumpled. And then Danny gives him _that _look. The looks that apologises for what Danny is about to say. Relief hits, because Danny isn't actually hurt, he just doesn't what to hurt him. The words 'Isabel' and 'shot' are the only ones that register before the relief turns to realisation and Danny pulls him into a fierce, hug. The guilt is unbearable, but Danny just nods at him and silently promises to share the heartache.

_Five_

The first time Rusty's wife meets Danny she can't understand how he knows what Rusty wants to eat. When they begin to finish each other's sentences she gets confused, irritated, and then sad. Danny is charming, friendly and polite. But she hates him straight away because already, Rusty's forgotten her. His eyes never leave Danny. And Rusty knows things too. He knows what Danny wants to drink, which hotel he just might stay in and what film the restaurant reminds him of. It doesn't take her long to realise that, although she has the ring, someone else has Rusty's heart.

_Six_

The job is a tempting one. If he accepted, he would be working with old friends that he hadn't seen for years; Livingston, Turk, Basher. The plans of the bank look simple enough; he could navigate the place with his eyes shut. Danny sighs and glances over at Tess. She thinks he's going to do it, she thinks he's going to be weak, going to give in. She always had underestimated his will power. Danny isn't going to pull this job, or any other one. Because he made a promise, not to Tess, but to _him. _He won't break it.

_Seven_

Rusty has to admit that, when it comes to Danny, his judgement is clouded. He tends to see things through rose coloured glasses. So he knows that maybe it's worse than he thinks it is. But even so, he thinks that Tess is being a little harsh. Throwing Danny out of the house just because the job had been a little bit more dangerous than Danny had let on. Then Danny shows up, bag in one hand, DVD's in the other. Danny leans in, kisses him, soft and sincere, Rusty realises Tess throwing Danny out was never about the job.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
